1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to drive circuits, and more particularly relates to a relay drive circuit for driving a relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic relays are often used in various types of power supply systems, such as uninterruptable power supply (UPS) systems and power distribution unit (PDU) systems, and generally, the relays operate on alternating current (AC) from a high-voltage source. Such relays usually include drive coils and metal elastic sheets, so when the drive coils are powered on/off, the metal elastic sheets are connected or disconnected to and from each other accordingly.
However, when the relays are in a working state, the AC flows through the drive coils, resulting in an inductance effect, which can delay the relay turning on/off, and the metal elastic sheets may generate electrical arcing when initially contacting or disconnecting with each other. Moreover, the electromagnetic relay may output an unstable voltage when the metal elastic sheets contact with each other.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.